She's Mine
by Star Twinkle Angel
Summary: She loved him, but he left her. Now she's seeing someone new. And now he wants her back. InuKag
1. New Student

-1**She's Mine**

_A/N: Okay, well new story. And this time, I am actually going to work on it and update it! Haha… Well my last story shorta got lost it's thing ya know? Well It's not going to happen to this one because I got it all figured out! Hehe… Well enough of my rambling! On with the story!_

-

**She's Mine: Chapter One**

-

On a bright sunny day in Kyoto, Tokyo, a girl no older than 16 was rushing down the streets through the passing cars that honked at her. Men yelling, women screaming.

_Wow._ The girl thought. _What a wonderful start to a great year!_

Rolling her eyes at her sarcastically (dumb) remark, she continues to rush down the streets, with cars honking at her and getting looks from angry passengers on the street to get to her _lovely_ and _nice _school.

She sighed. _Just what my mom always wanted…_

The truth is she doesn't want to go to this _great _school. She wanted to be with her friends back at Okinawa High. Not Kyoto High.

She really miss all her old friends back at Okinawa.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the _great_ Kyoto High.

In fact it _was_ great. Well… in appearance anyways.

The school have a total of seven buildings and were all at least 100 feet high, she guessed.

Suddenly the early bell rung.

_Shit it's already 8 o' clock? Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

She held out her schedule from her backpack, and looked over it.

_I'll never find the first class in time!_

She sighed. Just great her first day, and she was already late. Just _great_.

It took her ten minutes just to find the right class. She don't know how she did it but she did.

She was nervous. _Well here goes nothing! I'm a big loser on my first day, and couldn't be on time. _Wonderful

She hastily open the classroom door and walked in.

The teacher looked at her as if in thoughts (wow, isn't her teacher smart?).

She smiled, as if she just figured out something. "Oh hi! You must be the new student from Okinawa."

The girl sweated dropped nervously, "Well yea… I shorta got lost-"

"No worries. No worries. Your new so I'll let this one slide," The teacher smiled. "Well if you would please Ms.-" She looks down at the list of students.

"Higurashi."

"Oh yes. Higurashi. Well-"

"Kagome."

"Aaaah, well _Kagome Higurashi_. Would you please sit next to Ms.Taijiya right over there. Now Ms.Taijiya would you please raise your hands."

A dark brown headed girl smiled and raised her hands. Kagome walked over to the said girl and took the empty seat on her left.

The first class went by slowly. Calculus is certainly not her best subject. She just doesn't get it. Well then again, she never gets anything that has to do with math. Numbers was just not her thing.

Then finally the class bell rang. _Finally. _she thought.

Before she got up to leave someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the brown haired girl smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"Well… if you need any help getting around the school. Let me know."

"Well that would be great! Umm… -"

"Sango."

"Oh ya right. Thanks Sango."

"Oh also Kagome, would you like to hang out with me and my friend at lunch?"

"Oh sure."

"Okay, well you want me to take you to your next class?"

-

_A/N: Well that's it folks! I know it's short, but it's really late. So in that case, I didn't check for errors. So please excuse!_


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guess what everyone? I have some very bad news.

Well first, my computer got a virus because I forgot to turn on my antiviral program when I was surfing the net. (Don't ask why I didn't set it to turn on automatically, I was simply too lazy. P) So I had to do a system reboot, and now my computer is back to normal.

But unfortunately, I lost all my files I have on this computer, including the ten chapters I have for this story. sighs Anyways, right now I'm just in a very bad mood, and maybe it would take me a while to get around to typing (all over) this story again…

_-InuKagPar4Life_


End file.
